


Winning Score

by Aniloonys



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: Just a self indulgent work of my fursona and Drift from Fortnite. XDMessage me if there is mistakes so I can correct them! Thanks!





	Winning Score

Autumn was not exactly new to the battle royale scene. No, she had been in it quite awhile. Usually going solo but she made a few friends through it. Either being the loser or the winner. But one friend she made... she clicked with well. Drift was his name. He wasn't exactly.. normal. He didn't belong to this world but neither did Autumn. Ever since they both appeared in this world... they just did what the world was accustomed to. Which was death matches. Luckily... no one else really died as they were just zapped out and came back a few moments later for more. Which suited them both fine.

Today both the talking panda and the kitsune masked man decided to do duos. Two vs tons of others. The two clicked well in battle, too well. The other could always tell what the other was thinking right as they see them make a move. Which was never a bad thing. They won plenty of matches but... the loss count was higher. You can't win them all afterall. But even if the panda was grumpy after a loss or Drift... they always could cheer the other up. Either by going to the private island to goof off or food. They both loved food and goofing off.

But the round they were in this time was not exactly easy... not in the slightest. It was two vs two in the end. Two snipers on the high ground. Drift and Autumn though were hiding in the trees and the storm had to move soon. Autumn loved over to Drift and saw clingers in his hand while the panda had a grenade launcher in hers. Both nodded before taking off in two directions. Autumn went left as Drift went right. Autumn soon reached the edge and launched grenades up the hill and blew up the structure while Drift tried to stick them with a clinger but once they both ran out they waited for builds or anything... but nothing happened. But they had not won... Autumn soon heard gun shots in Drift's direction. 

She snarled and quickly took off while pulling out a minigun... a classic choice of hers. She soon saw Drift hiding behind a tree as bullets whizzed by him. He soon looked over as he heard the gun start up, soon seeing a rather pissed panda with fangs bared.

Soon he heard the men take fire, Drift himself going blank as the stress was too much in the moment. But soon he heard cries of pain before he saw the panda go down, soon trying to crawl away. Drift saw one run close before he glared and took aim, soon letting bullets fly as he hit him in the back and knocked him down. He soon turned just as the other ran around the tree, knowing the trick all too well. He soon let bullets fly again before he saw the woman fall and soon be taken away. The game solidified as a win for the duo.

Drift sighed before dropping his weapon and the storm ceased moving. He looked over to the panda who sat next to a tree as she recovered a bit from being hit. She smiled over to him before giggling. Drift smiled underneath his mask... happy to hear the panda was still giggling after a fight like that. He walked over before getting down next to the panda.

Autumn felt her head be moved up as she saw Drift remove his mask and set it down. He soon nuzzled the panda a bit as she did so back, purring. He then eyed her as his eyes were red in color instead of his normal shade of blue. He then spoke softly, "You did wonderful, Autumn... You were always good with a Minigun..."

Autumn shook her head, "Nah, you won it... I just distracted them long enough... and got a few hits."

Both laughed before Drift eyed the panda, soon he saw the blush on her cheeks. It was.. the first time he ever saw her with it. But in return he ended up blushing as well once he saw her green eyes stare into his red ones. He looked away and blushed worse, soon pulling his hood back before looking to the panda.

Drift soon looked up as an announcer shouted through speakers that the machines to get them out were down and would be for a few hours.. Drift soon huffed before looking at the panda, which the panda just shook her head before eyeing Drift.

The panda soon covered her mouth before snorting, "This sounds like an intro to a porno, pfft!~"

Drift blushed and chuckled as heard the panda make her usual dirty joke. He soon said, "I mean... You are not wrong. A girl and a guy alone? Classic porno intro!" Both soon smiled before looking good each other over. But Drift soon felt his eyes stray down  to the panda's chest which showed more then usual thanks to the tares in it from bullets hitting it.

Drift gulped quietly before he noticed the panda had hardened buds beneath her clothes. He soon looked away before saying softly, "I am gonna take my cloak off... it is a bit.. hot.."

Autumn blinked and watch him do so, soon blushing as she watched him slowly remove it. Autumn could feel the nip of cold in the air... How could he be hot? Besides physically anyways.

Autumn soon saw him gulp before taking off his hoodie, too. She blushed as he looked at her, he seemed to have an odd look in his eyes. She soon began to crawl closer to him which seemed to catch him off guard. He soon felt the panda put a paw on his leg as she said, "Drift? Are you okay?"

He nodded and looked down, soon he panted under his mask slightly as he felt the front of his pants stiffen. He had a nice view down the panda's shirt. Which she had a now loose bra thanks to the tares in it. He could see her nipple now as well. He looked up shortly after to see the panda eyeing him, he then felt her rub his leg a bit which didn't help.

Autumn eyed her friend before she watched him soon grab her and pull her close before he huffed, growled even. She blushed as she felt him press her to him, especially his crotch to hers before she felt him rub. Autumn then felt that he was hard, she blushed dark red before he let her go.

Drift soon shook his head and looked away, "Sorry... I had to let you know... I didn't know how else to tell you...!"

Autumn soon blushed but huffed and pressed more to him, which earned a shocked look from Drift. She then leaned close to his ear before whispering, "Don't be sorry... Afterall... Maybe I want you to take me right here... and now...~"

Drift soon stiffened before he grabbed his other mask, removing it and staring at the panda before smirking. His fangs showing as he did. "If you want it.. I will give you it...~"

He then made the panda sit up before growling, "Remove the shirt...~" Autumn blushed and did so, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. Drift leaned his hands up and lifted up the bra of the panda, soon smirking as her breasts bounced out.

He chuckled, "Damn... Big breasts for such a small panda...~" He then made her lean over him, her breasts in his face. He then soon lapped at her nipples... Starting on the right then left which earned gasps and whines from the panda, soon feeling her shorts be slid down. She then felt nipping and tugging on her perked bud. She gasped and let out a moan, her breath hot as she panted.

She then felt them be flipped over, Drift soon fully removed Autumn's pants and soon her panties followed. She blushed as he removed them, soon feeling him eye her body before he removed his pants. She saw his huge bulge in his pants, getting excited before she watched him undo his shirt. His muscles soon showing which didn't help as he shrugged the shirt off.

Drift then slid his boxers off and covered his crotch on purpose.. Soon revealing himself to the curious panda. Who squeaked and felt her legs be spread, seeing the big cock of Drift between her legs. Drift soon spoke up, "I hope you can take it... Least.. in the place I want to be inside of...~"

Autumn then felt his cock be pressed between her pussy lips, soon he felt him thrust and heard him groan. His cock rubbing and being slickened up, he panted a bit before thrusting faster... His cock leaking precum.

Autumn soon felt Drift slide his cock down, his tip soon on her entrance. Which was soaked as her clit was rubbed by his cock. She then felt him hold her down as he leaned close to her ear, him teasingly pushing forward then back out. "Beg... I want to hear you...~"

Autumn gasped and arched her back, "D-Drift... Please.. Shove it in...!~"

He groaned and soon pressed harder, "Louder, baby... Make me want it...~"

Autunn spread wide and moved her hips, making Drift shove his tip in. Both shuddering before Autumn panted out, "Fuck me... I want your cock... and I want it now... Now fuck me, Drift...!~"

Drift smirked and soon shoved the rest of his cock in the panda, who gasped before smiling wide. She soon bit her lip as she closed her eyes tight, Drift groaned and began to pound her pussy from the start. Autumn moaned loud and spread wider as she felt him get deeper inside her.

Autumn soon heard a loud groan, soon a shudder followed. "F-Fuck... So tight... and wet.." He leaned his head back as he bit his lip, he then snapped his head down before leaning close the the panda's ear. "Such a naughty girl... so wet... You are my toy.. A cute... little.. slut....~" He then growled, showing his dominence which earned whimpers and a wetter pussy.

Autumn soon heard loud slapping as she heard Drift's balls slap against her entrance and ass. She then heard loud squishing but soon heard grunts before feeling a knot form in her stomach. Her pussy getting tight on Drift, who jerked and shook. He then spread his legs wide, wrapping around the panda before burying himself balls deep and ramming her hard and rough.

Autumn cried out in pleasure as she felt him hump her like a beast. She spread wider, her ears going back as she heard him groan in pure bliss as his cock twitched and pulsed inside the panda. Autumn soon dug her nails into Drift before she felt him ram her hard and fast.

She soon gripped to him tight, clawing him as she arched her back. Her legs soon spread wide as she soon screamed, "D-DRIFT, OH YES!!!! I-I'M... CUMMING!!!!~"

She then suddenly felt Drift pound again before he shuddered, "A-Autumn... Oh fuck... Oh... FUCK!!!~" She then felt him bury deep inside her before she felt her womb fill with cum. He pounded her cunt as he milked his cock and dragged out her orgasm.

Autumn whined and clawed him more before she felt him stop, balls deep as they both panted. He held her close before flipping over. He eyed her as he saw the panda pant heavy above her.

He watched her til she calmed. He then smirked, "Good girl.. But I am not soft..~" He then saw the panda look down before looking at him.

He then smirked, "Work for it.. Ride me...~" Autumn whined and placed her ha do next to his sides before leaning down a bit.

Autumn soon wiggled before she slammed her pussy up and down his cock. She gasped and soon slid her tongue out as she panted, earning groans as she rode him. She whimpered, her breasts bouncing as her cum slickened his cock and his cum leaked out of her. He eyed her as he panted, biting his lip as he watched the panda enjoy his cock.

He soon spread wide and rammed up as she came down, earning him cries of pleasure. He did this for a few seconds before he held the panda close and restricted her movement as he pounded away at her cunt. Autumn whined and buried her face into him, taking him with no complaints. She then gasped and looked back before she jerked, drooling. "D-Drift... Slow down... I am gonna... Ohhh!!!~"

Autumn soon felt him slam hard into her before he made quick movements, his cock sliding deep and hitting just the right spot. She whined and buried her face into him before she squirted all over him, her tail raised as she did. Drift bit his lip before making sure she rode it out good... He then made her slide off as his cock was stiff and twitching.

She then whined and felt him press her to the tree by her head, "Spread them... I am not done....~"

Autumn did so before she felt him enter her again, he wasted no time pounding her into the tree. Her legs shook as she looked back at him, seeing his devilish smirk as his eyes glowed in the darkness. "Fuck... You are so amazing... So.. Wet..!!! Oh fuck... And tight... so fucking... tight..!~"

He drooled as he twitched, Autumn feeling him ram fast and hard before crying out. He then pressed her more to the tree as he buried deep into her womb. He groaned as cum poured out his cock into the panda.

The panda clawed the tree and panted like a horny dog, feeling the cum fill her up. She then heard loud smacks, pain hitting her ass Drift got a bit more rough. He spanked her as he growled, "Bad girl... Fuck... Oh.. You are so bad...!~"

He then pulled her onto her fours, soon wrapping around her and gripping her breasts tight. Autumn blushed badly as she felt him do so, looking back as him as she whined softly. She then felt him rest his head on her back, soon feeling his hot breath on her neck as he panted.

He adjusted before he began to pound her hard and rough, loud squelching sounds coming from the cum filled puss of the panda, loud slaps echoed through the trees as Drift's balls smacked against her puss and his hips smacked into her butt.

Autumn yelped as she felt Drift grip her breasts tighter, feeling him soon ram her like a horny dog. Autumn whined and closed her eyes tight before she panted heavy, moaning loudly between pants. "D-Drift...!! I-beam never thought you could... b-be so rough...!!~" She soon heard him growl before he bit into her, she gasped and spread as wide as she could for him.

Autumn drooled as she took his thrusts, feeling his cock throb inside her as he pounded away at her. Autumn soon whined, feeling a big knot form in her stomach. "D-Drift... Ohhhh, Drift... B-Big... orgasm... about to... hit...!!!~"

She soon felt Drift bit hard into her, him closing his eyes as he slid hid cock out to the tip as it was ready to burst. Soon Autumn gasped as she felt the whole thing enter her womb again, cum pouring into her as Drift jerked and huffed.

Autumn whined and screamed out in pleasure as she squirted onto Drift again and the ground beneath them. She then felt Drift slowly thrust in and out, causing them both to jerk til he stopped. He waited for a few moments while buried deep inside the panda.

He looked down at her before letting go, his cock sliding out and soft now. He saw her entrance was destroyed, stretched and cream pied. He blushed dark red before looking to the panda as she looked back at him.

He looked away a bit before speaking, "Y-You were amazing..." He blushed worse, soon glancing at the panda.

Autumn whined and turned around before going over to Drift, who looked at her before he felt her lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed back. After a few seconds the panda pulled away, "So were you, Drift...~" She then snuggled up to him, purring. Drift wrapped his arms around the panda before he sighed softly. Autumn soon began to snort softly as Drift looked at her.

He chuckled as he saw she relaxed into him, her body limp as she was asleep. She always was a easy sleeper. He held her close to him as he closed his eyes and mumbled, "Love you, Autumn... You deserve to sleep for awhile...~"

Drift remained awake the entire time til he needed to wake her. Luckily no one would know what happened between the two but they will know. They just hope it happens again sometime soon.


End file.
